Super Sentai ABC's
by Aka-Baka Hoshi 02
Summary: This is an experiment, seeing as it is my first time publishing anything. No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

A is for Aka-baka, which Marvelous is all too frequently.

A is for Antagonize, which happens all the time.

A is for Ambition, which led to Basco's downfall.

B is for Basco, who reminds Haruhi of syrup.

B is for "Betrayal" which doesn't end up with any dead bodies.

B is for Bazooka, which is really going overboard.

B is for Bow, which is the front of the ship.

C is for Calm, Cool, and Collected, which is never true for Marvelous.

C is for Clap of Victory, which didn't turn out the way they expected.

C is for Comical, which Takeru never is, right?

C is for Crow's nest, where important conversations are held.

D is for Date, which is an Earth-only tradition.

D is for Destruction, which seems to happen far too often to poor Japan.

D is for Dysfunctional, which all Sentai teams are.

E is for Effervescent, which Haruhi is far too often.

E is for Enigma, which describes too many people to count.

E is for Exacerbate, which Haruhi does to Marvelous' temper as often as she can.

F is for Food, which Marvelous loves.

F is for Family, which is essential for all.

F is for Friends, who make everything better.

G is for Galleon, the home of the Gokaigers (well, until that one time…).

G is for Garden, which is supposed to be a secret.

G is for Generosity, which you'd never peg Marvelous to have.

H is for Hope, which keeps the darkness away.

H is for Home, which is a good thing to have.

H is for Hyper, which means less sleep for the Gokaigers.

I is for Idiosyncrasies, which is rather simple, if you think about it.

I is for Insolence, which happens all too often for Marvelous' liking.

I is for Intelligent, which Marvelous is not (or is he?).

J is for Jingle Bells, no not the song, the actual bells, which are far more annoying.

J is for Juxtapose, which is like comparing Ryunosuke to Marvelous.

J is for Jump Kick, which is Gokai Pink's secret (and favorite) weapon.

K is for Keelhaul, which Marvelous has threatened to do to Haruhi several times.

K is for Katamari, which is what you get when all of the Sentai members get together.

K is for Kraken, which Haruhi's maternal grandmother is.

L is for Loner, which most of the Reds have been at one time and lived to regret it.

L is for Lupine, who is surprisingly nonaggressive.

L is for Laughter, which heals a lot of wounds.

M is for Maniacal Laughter, which terrorizes the Gokaigers when it comes from Haruhi.

M is for Marvelous, who is too bigheaded as is.

M is for Mice, which frighten a certain person.

M is for Mutiny, which actually happened twice on the Galleon.

N is for Nap, which makes Marvelous the perfect victim for pranks.

N is for Night, which is Haruhi's favorite time of day.

N is for North, which doesn't help the aka-baka with no sense of direction on foot.

O is for Optimism, which Alata uses to keep the Goseigers going.

O is for Owl, who seems to like Ahim.

O is for Orcas, who absolutely love Haruhi.

P is for Pirate, a badge worn with pride by the members of the Gokai Galleon.

P is for Purple, which is the rarest Sentai color.

P is for Plunder, which piles up in the treasure room.

P is for Princess, who mothers the Gokaigers as often as she can.

Q is for Quilt, which holds a lot of memories.

Q is for Quay, which is down by the docks, and Marvelous doesn't know that.

Q is for Quiche, which Marvelous has never had.

R is for Rose, which is a big cliché, but doesn't matter anyway.

R is for Rampage, which leads to headaches for Marvelous.

R is for Rebellion, which has never happened to Tono-sama.

R is for Rapier, which is pretty, but useless.

S is for Starboard, which seems to get all the damage.

S is for Sword, which is Joe's best weapon.

S is for Sneaky-sneaky, which is very fun for the Hurricangers.

T is for Tricorn, which was a gift from Oba-sama.

T is for Treasure, which can be found in the most unexpected places.

T is for Thunderstorm, which brings the first mate and the ex-princess closer together.

U is for Unicorn, which you wouldn't expect to find on Earth.

U is for Universe, which is quite large, and doesn't seem to ever stop growing.

U is for Unstoppable, which the Galleon is not (sadly).

V is for Victory, which sometimes comes with a cost (though it served him right that one time…).

V is for Variety, which is the spice of life.

V is for Villain, and the proper way to defeat him (It's only a game; he didn't need to get so mad…).

W is for Waterfall, which even makes Marvelous be quiet for a change.

W is for Wisdom, which you'd never expect to come from Marvelous….

W is for Wander, which happens to all when they lose their way.

X is for Xtreme, which is unfair, because Haruhi knew what she was doing (Sort of).

X is for X-ray, which was needed because of Haruhi's recklessness.

X is for Xtravagent, and no, we're not cheating!

Y is for Yo-yo, which the Gokaigers have never seen before.

Y is for Yardarm, which almost became a weapon (hey, she apologized…)

Y is for Yes, which leads to a wedding!

Z is for Zangyack, the annoying pests….

Z is for Zebra, which is totally cliché…

Z is for ZORA, which I'm quite certain Nanami is…

* * *

All right, here's my plan. I'm attempting to create a multi-chapter fanfic about the Super Sentai with an alphabet theme, as you can tell. I have a really good idea for U, but I'm kinda clueless on the others. Take a letter, or an example that I've provided, if you like it, and write at least two paragraphs about it.

The only ships I don't accept are any and all gay ships (sorry, but it's true).

Any Sentai is fine, but i'm more familiar with Gaoranger and the ones that come after it.

Any type, be it angst, fluff, romance, friendship, or whatever, I don't care.

Rate and review, please!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER SENTAI, NOR ANY AND ALL PEOPLE/PLACES/THINGS ETC. ONLY HARUHI IS MINE!**

Aka-Baka Hoshi 02


	2. Chapter 2

I am SOOOO sorry for not uploading anything, but school's been a pain, so I probably won't be uploading anything until I get these two papers done. again, I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry. Gomenasai gozaimasu!


End file.
